


My Brother Is All I Need

by JohnlockedDancer



Category: Bröderna Lejonhjärta | Brothers Lionheart - Astrid Lindgren
Genre: Astrid Lindgren, Big Brother, Brocest is the best, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Chapter Story, Gay, I Ship It, I gave myself feels, Inspired by Book, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Needs Feedback, OTP Feels, POV Third Person, Pining, Puppy eyes, SHIP IT LIKE FEDEX, Story, Tension, Yaoi, brother kink, gay all the way, inspired by Movie, little brother, multi-chapters, please?, should I continue this?, strong feelings, trigger warning, writers block, written in English
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnlockedDancer/pseuds/JohnlockedDancer
Summary: Rusky and Jonathan come to terms with their feelings for each other. Two of Astrid Lindgren's beloved characters.
Relationships: Jonatan Lejonhjärta Jonatan Lionheart/Karl Lejonhjärta Karl Lionheart
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

When Sofia, the Queen of the Pigeons, had first heard the whispers about the two brothers Lionheart, who were supposed to arrive very soon at Cherry Valley, where she lived herself, she had expected many things: she had pictured two men, maybe looking a bit like Hubert.  
Her doves were the only ones, there in Nangiyala who could fly back to Earth. They had come with messages. Messages about two boys.  
She thought that they must've gotten the message wrong because clearly, two boys wouldn't be able to help them defeat Tengil and Katla? On the other hand, she knew that her doves were clever. They had never gotten a message wrong before.  
One day, she noticed that someone had moved into the empty house with the green door. She decided to pay a visit and knocked. When the door had opened, Sofia could hardly believe her own eyes: in front of her stood, not a man, but a boy, no older than fourteen or fifteen. A child! She nearly wept for the boy's sake, but managed to compose herself. "Hello, I'm Sofia and the Queen of the Pigeons. Are you one of the Lionheart brothers?" Stunned, the boy nodded. "I'm Jonathan. My brother will arrive soon." Sofia smiled. "I'm glad to finally getting to meet you. My doves have been letting me know about two brothers who would come to our help." She couldn't help but take note of the boy's, Jonathan's features: he had blue eyes, golden locks and was well built. Clearly, he had the appearance of a fairy tale prince. They talked for a while, Sofia telling him in whispers about their enemies and Jonathan told her about his brother. Sometimes though, she cought glimpses of sadness across his face. Finally, she had to ask. "Jonathan, what ails you?" Jonathan looked up at her and sighed. "I miss my brother." Sofia lay a comforting hand on his shoulder. "What do you say, would you like me to get some food? I could keep you company if you'd like?" Jonathan's eyes lit up for a moment and he smiled gratefully. "Yes, please. I'd like that."


	2. Chapter 2

Jonathan knew that he would miss his little brother, Rusky, when he first woke up in Cherry Village. He hadn't counted for the severity of it all though. Never in his own or his brother's life, had they been without each other for such a long time. While, for Jonathan of course, the time went differently from on Earth, (where it went slower), his heart ached when he imagined how his dear, little brother must feel. He sighed.  
So, when Sofia came by, it felt a little better. At least he had someone to talk to. And even though not everything they talked about was pleasant (Sofia had told him about Tengil and Katla and his own part in it and, the horrible thought of how he would have to tell his brother about it), she made it bearable.  
When Sofia finally left, he decided to take a trip on his horse, Grim. Horse riding had always made him feel better. He used to ride on one of his friends' horses back on Earth.  
When he came back to Knight's farm, where he lived, he went fishing. As he sat there, he thought he heard his brother call his name, but concluded that he must've imagined it as it sounded so far away... The second time he heard it, he was sure that he couldn't be imagining it. He looked up and wasn't sure if he could trust his own eyes so he ended up staring at what had to be his little brother. Suddenly, it was as if he'd broken out of a trance. He threw his fishing rod down beside him and stood up as his brother (yes it was his brother!) came rushing towards him. "Rusky!" he cried.  
Rusky fell into his big brother's arms. They laughed and laughed and laughed some more as Jonathan immediately lifted him up and spun him, round and round, until...they fell into the river.


End file.
